overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Ulbert Alain Odle
:"If they make it to this point, let's give the heroes a grand welcome. There's a lot of players saying we're evil and whatnot, so why not wait for them majestically inside like final bosses?" ::- Ulbert's suggestion Ulbert Alain Odle (ウルベルト・アレイン・オードル) is a guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as one of the 41 Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He is the creator of Demiurge. Appearance Ulbert Alain Odle's game avatar resembles that of a humanoid gray goat, crowned with a pair of wickedly curved golden horns. He is dressed in a black suit and velvet cape, with a rose pinned on his left shoulder. Upon his head is a beau and the right side of his face is covered with a golden mask. Personality Among all of the guild members, Ulbert Alain Odle was the person who fixated on the word "evil" the most, since he suffered from Chuunibyou. He is one of the members, who suggested taking over the world as a joke. Ulbert usually argued with Touch Me, mostly due to their competitive streak. However, Momonga thinks of their arguments as a pleasant memory, and believes they were still good friends with each other. Background During his time in YGGDRASIL, Ulbert was obsessed with a certain World Item that could summon an endless army of demons that could overrun the world. He attempted to build an item to emulate it and successfully created one. The final product was a demon statue with six arms, each one grasping a gem with the 10th rank spell "Armageddon Evil". A prototype was made with only three arms, but he was so embarrassed of it and wanted to throw away. However, Momonga felt that it would be a waste and kept it. Chronology The Undead King Arc Momonga reminiscences about Ulbert's suggestion if the Great Tomb of Nazarick falls, they'll give players a grand welcome and make their last stand in the Throne Room like final bosses. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Ainz reminiscences about the argument between Touch Me and Ulbert Alain Odle. He argued with Touch Me that there are people who need to kill the Ice Dragon to fulfill their class-up requirements. During the disturbance, Ainz remembers that Ulbert was obsessed with a certain World Item that could summon an endless army of demons that could overrun the world. He attempted to build an item to emulate it and successfully created one. Ulbert's prototype was left in the Kingdom as an explanation for the demon attack. Abilities and Powers Ulbert Alain Odle is the strongest magic caster of Ainz Ooal Gown. He was equipped with the strongest magic caster class called the World Disaster. Relationships Demiurge Ulbert is the creator of Demiurge, who is the embodiment of his fixation on the evil thematic. Momonga Ulbert trusted him with final decisions without complaint. He even entrusted Momonga to keep his failed World Item prototype. He and Momonga were part of the No Cash Item Alliance. Touch Me Ulbert had conflicting issues with his guildmate, Touch Me, mostly due to their competitive streak but also real life concerns. Ulbert's antagonist relationship with Touch Me was inherited by Demiurge, who also shares a strained relationship with Sebas Tian, Touch Me's creation. Peroroncino He and Peroroncino were the first ones to came up with an idea of forming a No Cash Item Alliance with the idea that they could compensate for the weakness with skill. Trivia * Ulbert is one of the guild members, who suggested on conquering the world as a joke. Quotes * (To Touch Me): "It seems like Touch Me-sama is the one who doesn’t remember that there are people who need to kill the Ice Dragon to fulfill their class-up requirements." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Magic Caster Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick